


Purpled X Wallibear Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: some Problematic oneshots of this ship because i really like it. Don't like Don't interact.- Requests ~ Open ~
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Tyler | Wallibear
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Purpled X Wallibear Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Hi! This is my first book! I've never been good at writing as my punctuation and spelling aren't the best, but I am trying to get better. If you know any good tips on how to get better it would be much appreciated. I'll try my best at writing smut but it probably won't be any good. Please note that if I write a chapter that is not a request it will have my headcanons in it.

\- Anyways if you want to request anything but their is some stuff I won't write.

\- Things I won't write -  
\- Nocon / Rape  
\- Body fluids ( Such as piss and scat kinks)  
\- Knife kinks  
\- Necrophilia  
-Mpreg  
\- A/B/O

~ IF there is anything else I'm not Comfortable about writing and you request it I will tell you!


End file.
